Un sort embarrassant
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Lucy la cousine de Bonnie lui a lancé un sort un peu embarassant. En effet, dès que Bonnie croise le regard d'un homme,elle ne peut s'empêcher de ... l'embrasser.


Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aujourd'hui était le pire jour jamais vécu de Bonnie Bennett. Elle n'osait plus sortir de chez elle de peur de sauter au cou des garçons et de les embrasser. Si elle faisait le compte du nombre de garçon qu'elle avait embrassé ce matin, tout le monde l'aurait insulté.

Tout d'abord elle avait embrassé Antoine, le capitaine du club d'échec, Rémy le garçon bien enrobé du lycée, Taylor le beau gosse du lycée entier, Rob le crado, Florian alias pu du bec et ensuite tout les garçons de sa classe. Bonnie était effondrée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais elle savait qu'une seule chose, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard d'un garçon, elle avait une folle envie d'aller l'embrasser sur la bouche. Elle essayait de résister mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

La seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée était de rentrer chez elle et de s'enfermer à double tour et ne plus sortir pour le jour entier. En ce moment même, elle parcourait son grimoire à la recherche d'une formule qui pourrait arrêter ce phénomène bizarre et humiliant. Au bout de 30 minutes Bonnie arrêta de tourner les pages du grimoire et se mit à lire la page. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, ses yeux s'écarquillaient et un soupir de frustration suivit juste après.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, je vais la tuer » déclara la sorcière haut et fort. Bonnie se leva brusquement de son canapé et prit son portable qui était sur la table du salon et composa le numéro de sa cousine Lucy. Au bout de quelques secondes, Bonnie entendit la fameuse voix de sa cousine.

-« Lucy, comment tu as pu me faire ça à moi ? » demanda Bonnie furieuse. A l'autre bout de la ligne on pouvait entendre le rire de Lucy. Cependant la sorcière de Mystic Falls n'appréciait pas ce rire qui l'agaçait encore plus.

-« Et sa te fait marrer en plus ? » dit une fois de plus Bonnie en colère.

-« Bonnie, ce n'est que pour un jour. Tu m'as dit hier soir que tu en avais marre d'être coincé, et moi en bonne cousine j'ai dit que j'allais t'aider. » Répondit Lucy tout en retenant son rire.

-« C'est en me lançant un sort que tu m'aides ? » dit Bonnie contenant sa colère à se moment.

-« Sans magie, je n'aurais pas réussi » dit Lucy sérieuse.

-« Parce que tu crois que ton sort et géniale peut-être ? Car figure-toi qu'à chaque fois que je croise un garçon, j'ai une folle envie de l'embrasser et ça c'est dégoutant »

-« C'est un sort qui permet de te dévergonder un peu, ma belle » renchérit Lucy « au moins tu mets de côté ta timidité et en plus tu embrasse de beau mec, non ? »

-« Oui mais j'embrasse aussi les laiderons, merci Lucy » dit Bonnie sarcastiquement.

-« De rien c'est gratuit et quand tu veux » dit la plus vielle sorcière ne se préoccupant pas du ton sarcastique de Bonnie.

-« On fait comment pour l'annuler ? » demanda Bonnie pressé.

-« Je ne peux rien faire, tu es obligé d'attendre que l'effet du sort se dissipe »

-« QUOI ? » cria Bonnie

-« Désolé Bonnie mais je dois te laisser maintenant, passe une excellente journée, ciao »

Lucy raccrocha au nez de Bonnie qui se retenait de pleurer de colère. La jeune sorcière claqua son portable au sol et le cassa, elle se maudit de son geste car maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'a en racheter un autre. Bonnie se massa les tempes avant de se jeter dans son canapé et de s'endormir.

Une heure plus tard, Bonnie se réveilla au son de la sonnette, elle regardait calmement l'heure et pouvait y lire 14h30. Elle se dirigeait lentement vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Cependant elle n'aurait jamais dû le faire car elle se rua sur l'homme en face d'elle et l'embrassa. L'homme était choqué et essayait de la repousser mais Bonnie ne le laissait pas faire au contraire, elle utilisait même ses pouvoirs pour qu'il arrête de bouger. Bonnie s'arrêta d'embrasser l'homme quand l'air lui manquait et aussi car elle avait entendue quelqu'un dire furieusement son prénom.

-« BONNIE »

La jeune sorcière se retourna vers la source du bruit et fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-« Comment oses-tu embrasser le petit-ami de ta meilleure amie ? » demanda en colère la femme.

-« Caroline, je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher » s'excusa Bonnie tout en évitant le regard de Matt pour éviter que cela le lui reprenne.

-« Bonnie, je ….. je …. suis avec Caroline » dit Matt en bafouillant et en étant gêné.

-« Je le sais mais ce n'était pas dans mon intention de le faire, je suis sous l'emprise d'un sort » tenta de se justifier Bonnie.

-« Oui c'est ça, car tu crois que je vais te croire peut-être ? » demanda furieuse Caroline, regardant fixement Bonnie.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient et Matt regardait Bonnie et Caroline.

-« Je pense que tu devrais la croire Caroline, après tout tu es un vampire et Bonnie une sorcière. Il est possible que quelqu'un lui ai jeté un sort de ce genre » dit Matt tentant de calmer sa copine.

-« Oui c'est Lucy qui m'a lancé un sort, chaque fois que je croise le regard d'un garçon, je l'embrasse » dit Bonnie tout en faisant un visage dégouté. Caroline se détendait un peu et se trouvait un peu bête de ne pas croire son amie.

-« C'est vraiment vraie ? » demanda Caroline.

-« Oui c'est pour cela que je suis rentrée chez moi, car j'ai embrassé tout les garçons de ma classe, et aussi d'autres que j'ai croisé » dit la jeune sorcière, évitant de regarder Matt. C'était dur.

-« Il fallait me le dire tout de suite Bonnie » se plaignit Caroline.

-« J'ai tellement eut peur que je suis partie comme une bombe, et en appelant Lucy j'ai cassé mon portable tellement j'étais en rogne » justifia la jeune sorcière.

-« Bon moi je vais attendre Caroline dans la voiture, je n'ai pas envie de te gêner ou d'être une tentation » plaisanta Matt tout en s'éloignant. Bonnie fit simplement un signe de main tout en regardant Caroline.

-« Je suis vraiment désolée Caroline mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à me contrôler »

-« Ce n'est pas grave c'est à cause du sort » rassura Caroline tout en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras.

Les deux filles se faisaient un énorme câlin quand le portable de Caroline se mit à sonner. La blonde s'excusa et décrocha. Deux minutes plus tard Caroline raccrocha et fit un sourire à Bonnie.

-Il faut que je rentre pour aider ma mère, je te laisse Bonnie. Je te conseille de rester chez toi en attendant que le sort se dissipe »

-« Oui et c'est ce que je compte faire » déclara Bonnie.

Les deux filles firent un signe de tête puis se séparèrent.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il était maintenant 15h45 de l'après-midi, Bonnie était soulagée d'être seule mais elle s'ennuyait. Il n'y'avait rien à la télévision et elle avait déjà finit tout ses devoirs. Elle fit un gros soupir. Cependant il y'eut un peu d'action car le fixe de la maison se mit à sonner. Bonnie sauta de son canapé pour aller décrocher.

-« Allo » dit celle-ci

-« Allo Bonnie, c'est Elena »

-« Salut Elena, sa va bien ? » demanda Bonnie

-« Oui je vais bien, et toi tu vas bien ? »

-« Sa peut aller » répondit la jeune sorcière

-« Caroline m'a expliqué ce qu'il t'arrivait, je suis désolée pour toi ma petite Bonnie » dit Elena remplit de compassion, mais Bonnie n'était pas dupe car elle entendait très bien que son amie se retenait de rire.

-« Vas-y rigole Elena qu'on en finisse » dit Bonnie roulant ses yeux en l'air. Apparemment il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois à Elena qui riait maintenant comme une dingue. Bonnie raccrocha le téléphone et attendit qu'il sonne de nouveau. Une fois qu'elle l'entendit elle décrocha de nouveau.

-« C'est bon tu t'es calmé ? » demanda la sorcière

-« Oui c'est bon, écoute viens au manoir, il n'y'a que moi et même si Stefan étaient ici il suffit simplement que tu ne le regardes pas dans les yeux. De toute façon il ne compte pas entrer avant 1h00 du matin avec Damon, d'ici là le sort sera qu'un mauvais souvenir » expliqua Elena espérant que son amie allait lui dire oui.

-« Je ne sais pas » dit Bonnie hésitante.

-« S'il te plaît, Bonnie » demanda suppliante Elena.

-« Bon d'accord » céda la jeune sorcière « j'arrive dans une heure, il faut que je fasse un truc avant »

-« Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure »

-« A tout à l'heure » répondit Bonnie pour ensuite raccrocher.

Après tout il n'y'avait pas de mal à aller voir Elena, et il suffit simplement de ne pas regarder Stefan dans les yeux ou pire Damon. Bonnie priait que les frères ne seraient pas là avant le lendemain cela serait beaucoup plus facile.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena attendait Bonnie au manoir des Salvatore, elle avait décidé de passer la soirée avec Bonnie pour se remettre au courant de tout, que ce soit les histoires d'amour, les devoirs, les relations d'amitiés, les vampires, les loups-garous…

Bonnie était en retard de 30 minutes et Elena commençait à s'inquiéter, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas appeler son amie car elle n'avait plus de portable d'après ce que lui avait dit Caroline. Elena commençait à faire les cents pas dans tout le salon. Au bout de 10 minutes Elena entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir et son visage s'illumina. Elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre la personne qui venait d'entrer.

-« Bonnie, tu es en retard, tu vas bien ? » demanda Elena inquiète

Bonnie releva sa tête et fit un petit sourire agacé.

-« Le hasard fait mal les choses, car il a fallu que mon pneu de voiture crève et que la voiture qui me suivais vienne à mon aide. Jusque là tout va bien mais c'est après que ça se dégrade. Il a fallu que le chauffeur soit un homme de 3 fois mon âge Elena. J'ai encore oublié et du coup nos regards se sont croisés et là je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser. C'était affreux ! J'ai du manger tout mon paquet de mentos pour sentir la fraicheur de ma bouche, quand j'y pense j'ai envie de vomir » finit Bonnie dégouté et épuisé.

Elena avait réussit à contrôler le fou rire qui menaçait de s'échapper tout en enlaçant Bonnie pour la réconforter. Quelques secondes plus tard les filles se détachaient.

-« Tout ça à cause de toi car tu voulais me voir » dit Bonnie accusant le coup.

Elena leva ses mains en l'air reconnaissant une partie de son rôle.

Les filles étaient totalement seules, elles pouvaient parler, discuter librement. Bonnie était finalement contente de pouvoir passer sa journée avec quelqu'un. Elle ne s'ennuyait pas et n'était pas seule chez elle en train de se lamenter sur son sort. Tout allait bien pour les deux filles quand quelqu'un entra dans le salon.

-« Ah Elena, Bonnie comment allez-vous ? » demanda Alaric le prof d'histoire.

Bonnie eut peur au son de la voix d'Alaric pendant qu'Elena souriait et répondait à la question de l'enseignant. Bonnie essayait de ne pas regarder Alaric et celui-ci dû s'en apercevoir car il regardait Elena tout en demandant silencieusement ce que Bonnie avait.

-« Il ne faut surtout pas la regarder dans les yeux sinon elle va te sauter dessus et t'embrasser » expliqua Elena. Bonnie se contenta de prouver les dires à Elena tout en disant un faible oui.

-« Tu es victime d'un sort ? » demanda Alaric

-« Oui à cause de ma cousine Lucy » dit Bonnie serrant les dents et regardant les chaussures d'Alaric.

-« Je vais donc tout de suite prendre ce que je cherche et vous quitter mesdemoiselles » dit leur prof d'histoire.

-« Tu cherche quoi ? » demanda Elena

-« Je cherche un livre qui parle de l'histoire de Mystic Falls avant la guerre » dit l'enseignant « Damon m'a dit que je pouvais aller le chercher et qu'il était dans la bibliothèque » finit Alaric croisant les bras.

-« Oui, je sais où il est, je l'ai déjà lu » intervient Bonnie se levant et se dirigeant à la bibliothèque des Salvatore. Alaric la suivait.

Bonnie cherchait le rayon et lisait le titre des livres quand enfin elle le trouva.

-« Super, il est ici » Bonnie tendit sa main vers le livre, elle l'enleva trop fort d'un coup et sans le faire exprès le fit tomber par terre.

-« Zut »

Bonnie et Alaric s'abaissaient au même moment pour ramasser le livre, mais c'était la chose à ne pas faire car quand leur mains se touchèrent Bonnie par reflexe leva sa tête pour regarder Alaric et s'excusa. Inévitablement leur regard se croisa et Bonnie se jeta au cou d'Alaric qui tomba par terre. Bonnie était sur le haut de son professeur d'histoire et l'embrassait passionnément. Alaric essayait de résister et se disait que c'était mal car Bonnie était une amie mais aussi son élève. Alaric posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bonnie et la fit basculer comme ceci c'était lui qui était au dessus d'elle. Il détourna son regard d'elle et Bonnie en fit de même car elle avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits. Elle détourna la tête rouge de honte.

-« Je suis désolée Alaric, vraiment désolé » dit Bonnie au bord des larmes.

Alaric se releva et tendit sa main pour aider Bonnie à se relever, elle accepta sa main mais faisait bien attention à ne pas le regarder.

-« Ce n'est pas ta faute, on va oublier ne t'inquiètes pas » rassura Alaric. Il s'abaissa pour ramasser le livre et se releva.

-« Merci pour le livre Bonnie, maintenant que j'ai ce dont j'ai besoin, je vais m'en aller »

Alaric joignit le geste à la parole et s'en alla, arrivé au salon il dit au revoir à Elena qui elle souriait. Alaric savait qu'elle savait ce qui c'était passé dans la bibliothèque. Alaric s'empressa de partir ne voulant plus être une seconde de plus dans cette maison avec ses deux élèves.

Quelques minutes plus tard Bonnie rejoignit Elena et se laissa aller sur le canapé.

-« C'est trop la honte Elena, je vais mourir » dit Bonnie tout en prenant un coussin et en se le mettant sur son visage. « J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi » cru entendre ensuite Elena.

-« Bonnie il n'y'a pas mort d'homme tu sais »

-« Non mais il y'a la mort de ma fierté » dit Bonnie faisant mine de s'étouffer. Elena prit le coussin et le jeta loin dans la pièce.

-« Il est 18h30 maintenant et moi je dis que c'est le temps de préparer un bon petit repas rien que pour nous deux pour remonter ton petit moral Bon-Bon » dit Elena se levant déjà pour aller dans la cuisine.

-« Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, sa va me changer un peu les idées au moins » dit Bonnie suivant Elena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

20h45 les filles avaient tout mangé, lavé et rangé, elles n'avaient été que deux mais elles avaient fait un repas de fête et c'étaient gavés. Maintenant elles étaient en face de la télévision et avaient finit de regarder leur émission préféré.

-«J'aime trop le couple de vieux, ils s'engueulent tout le temps et s'insultent tout le temps mais on voit qu'ils s'aiment » dit Elena

-« Oui je les aime bien aussi mais moi je préfère Cédric et Marion, ils sont trop marrants » dit la jeune sorcière.

-« En fait je les aime tous »

-« Moi aussi »

-« Maintenant c'est place à la manucure » dit Elena allant dans la salle de bain et ressortant deux minutes plus tard avec une trousse rose.

-« Il y'a le vernis que Stefan m'a acheté, c'est le vernis vert à 35 euros que nous avons vu il y'a trois semaines » dit Elena donnant le vernis à Bonnie.

-« Tu as trop de la chance d'avoir un petit-ami aussi gentil et prévenant. J'en suis jalouse » dit la sorcière en souriant.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu auras quelqu'un comme ça » dit Elena se concentrant à limer son ongle de pouce.

-« Oui mais je le veux tout de suite » renchérit Bonnie coupant ses ongles de pied et les limant aussi.

-« Prend Damon » suggéra Elena malicieuse.

-« Beurk » répondit instantanément Bonnie tout en faisant tomber sa lime à ongle.

-« Non, non, non ,non, non » dit Elena tout en balançant sa lime à ongle des deux sens devant la tête de Bonnie.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Bonnie confuse

-« Je vois bien comment Damon te regarde et aussi les petits sous-entendu qu'il te lance, je ne suis pas une débile » dit Elena fière d'elle.

Bonnie se mit à rougir un tout petit peu, c'est vrai que depuis un certain temps Damon flirtait beaucoup avec elle et faisait des sous-entendus, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait se laisser faire et qu'elle appréciait.

-« Oui il le fait souvent mais cela ne m'atteint pas » répondit fièrement Bonnie.

Elena voyait pourtant le visage plus rouge que Bonnie arborait, et cela la faisait plus sourire.

-« Arrête de mentir, je suis sûre que tu aimes l'attention que te porte Damon »

Bonnie fit un soupir de frustration, Elena était insistante et Bonnie ne voulait vraiment pas parler de Damon. Oui c'est vrai c'était amusant et même flatteur, mais c'était Damon ! Il faisait le malin avec tout le monde et flirtait avec toute les filles. Au moins elle ne se sentait pas laide quand il la complimentait ou bien lui accordait de l'attention, elle se sentait importante mais comme dit avant il s'agit de Damon Salvatore.

-« En tout cas ma petite Bonnie, je peux te dire que tu as attrapé l'intérêt de Damon. » Bonnie secoua sa tête et mordit sa lèvre.

-« Il fait ça avec toute les filles » répondit la sorcière à sa meilleure amie.

-« Oui mais pas aussi prononcé. Par exemple l'autre jour quand le copain à Tyler t'a dragué, Damon était à deux doigts de le frapper ou pire, le tuer » dit Elena tout à fait sérieuse.

-«Non, tu imagines des choses Elena » intervient Bonnie ne voulant pas se faire de faux espoir… Attendez, deux minutes, avait-elle vraiment dit cela dans sa tête ? Pourquoi de faux espoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle espérait que Damon soit « amoureux » d'elle, pas comme si elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Bonnie se mit une fois de plus à rougir, et en entendant la façon dont son cœur battait, elle savait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Oui, elle avait une petite once de sentiment pour Damon et alors ?

-« Tu sais Bonnie, il n'y'a pas de honte ou de gêne à me dire que Damon te plaît » dit Elena voyant Bonnie passer par toute les couleurs de rouge possible.

-« Je l'aime bien, c'est tout » dit Bonnie regardant Elena et prenant le vernis pour se le mettre sur ses ongles. Elena savait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser Bonnie plus loin dans la discussion, car elle risquerait de se braquer et de ne plus vouloir parler. Cependant Elena savait que Bonnie sentait quelque chose pour Damon. Damon, lui ne cachait pas non plus son attirance pour Bonnie, il l'avait même avoué il y'a deux jours quand Stefan et elle lui avait posé la question.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Tu ne vas pas faire ceci quand même ? » cria Stefan

-« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Damon souriant

-« C'est de Bonnie que nous sommes en train de parler » affirma Stefan, ne comprenant pas les actions de Damon.

-« Non sans blague, je ne savais pas ! » répondit Damon levant ses yeux au ciel.

-« Je serais toi, j'arrêterais d'essayer de la séduire et d'élaborer des plans farfelues pour qu'elle tombe follement amoureuse de moi. Car comme je l'ai dit, c'est Bonnie, elle va te brûler et te jeter contre les murs » renchérit Stefan, voulant que son frère l'écoute pour une fois.

-« Oh tu es trop mignon Stefan, tu t'inquiètes pour moi » dit Damon la voix douce et posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Stefan se détachait du touché de son frère aîné et le regardait profondément dans les yeux.

-« Je t'aurais prévenu, si tu l'obliges vraiment à rester enfermé avec toi dans une pièce pour créer des « liens » alors je préfère te dire que tu t'y prend de la mauvaise manière. Tu ne tiens même pas 10 minutes vivant »

-« Mais si tout va bien se passer, elle va tomber sous mon charme et nous vivrons heureux pour toujours. Elle n'est pas belle la vie ? » dit Damon souriant et levant ses bras au ciel.

Les deux frères Salvatore entrèrent maintenant dans leur manoir, Stefan savait qu'Elena était là mais il ne savait pas que Bonnie était présente, seul Damon l'avait senti et cela lui faisait beaucoup plaisir que sa petite sorcière soi ici.

Au son du bruit de la porte Elena et Bonnie se retournèrent vers la source du bruit et virent Stefan et Damon. Tout de suite Bonnie baissa ses yeux au sol pour ne pas regarder les deux vampires. Son cœur battait à la chamade face à la présence de Damon, elle était aussi mécontente par rapport à leur présence car s'en était gênant à cause du foutu sort de sa cousine. Elena se leva pour saluer Stefan.

-« Je suis contente de te voir mais vous rentrez de bonne heure je trouve » dit la jeune brunette.

-« Oui, nous avons tout écourté » répondit Stefan se dirigeant vers Bonnie pour la saluer. Bonnie se leva mais ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Stefan se demandait quoi et se sentait un peu mal car il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre la jeune sorcière mal à l'aise.

-« Eh bien, Bonnie à perdu sa langue, quel dommage » dit Damon d'un air vraiment déçu.

Bonnie ne prêta pas attention mais elle fit un geste assez maladroit. En effet, en se levant du canapé elle avait fait tomber la bouteille de dissolvant mais elle ne l'avait pas ramassé, du coup en reculant un peu de Stefan Bonnie marcha sur la bouteille et commençait à tomber en arrière mais Stefan réussit à l'attraper. Cependant comme si cette journée était la plus maudite de sa vie leur regard se croisa et là Bonnie ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Stefan qui n'avait pas eut le temps de dire si elle allait bien.

La jeune sorcière était donc dans les bras du jeune vampire en train de l'embrasser langoureusement en y mettant un peu de magie pour éviter que Stefan ne s'échappe. Elena était choqué et rigolait beaucoup moins car Bonnie était en train d'embrasser SON Stefan. Damon lui était énormément choqué, la première chose qu'il ressentait était de la colère puis aussi de la tristesse et enfin la rage. Son visage prenait la forme de vampire et redevenait humain, il se contrôlait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour éviter de tuer son frère en lui plantant un pieu dans le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas sa petite sorcière non plus car il avait bien vu que c'était elle qui s'était jeté dans les bras de Stefan. Ne pouvant plus se contenir face à cette scène d'horreur Damon se rua vers son frère et Bonnie pour les éloigner loin l'un de l'autre. Cependant il fut envoyé contre un mur à cause de Bonnie. Elena cria après Bonnie pour l'arrêter mais Bonnie ne semblait pas écouter. Au contraire, elle poussa Stefan dans le canapé et s'assit sur ses genoux tout en l'embrassant. Stefan était gêné et ne pouvait rien faire car Bonie maîtrisait le baiser mais il devait avouer qu'il y'avait de la fougue et de la passion.

Damon se relevait et regardait de nouveau la scène encore plus dégouté, la jalousie le consumant. Il fit une autre tentative pour éloigner Bonnie de Stefan. Il prit rapidement la sorcière par les épaules et la poussa sans le faire exprès par terre. Il s'agenouilla par terre pour regarder s'il n'avait pas fait mal à Bonnie et voulait la regarder dans les yeux mais Bonnie mit sa main sur ses yeux.

-« Ne me regarde pas dans les yeux où sa va recommencer » cria t-elle.

-« De quoi ? » demanda Stefan étant debout et à côté d'Elena et pas trop près de Bonnie car il avait peur qu'elle se jette de nouveau sur lui.

-« Lucy lui a jeté un sort, si elle regarde un garçon dans les yeux, elle lui saute dessus et l'embrasse. C'est plus fort qu'elle » dit Elena un peu amer et trouvant la situation de Bonnie moins amusante. Damon comprenait mieux la situation mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à tous les garçons qu'elle avait dû embrasser et en plus Stefan et devant lui !

-« Cette journée est horrible, je vais mourir de honte, tout les garçons de ma classe y sont passé, les plus moches, les plus beaux, les crado, ensuite il y'a eut Matt, un vieil homme c'était dégoutant. Après c'était Alaric et maintenant Stefan. Ma journée est la pire de ma vie » se plaignit Bonnie au bord des larmes « Je suis désolé Stefan » rajouta vite fait Bonnie.

-« Ce n'est pas grave » dit Stefan essayant de rassurer la sorcière.

Damon lui pensait le contraire, c'était grave, il allait devoir faire une folie meurtrière de tout les gars. En plus l'image de Bonnie et Stefan s'embrassant lui avait donné des frissons dans le dos. C'était la pire chose qu'il avait vu. Lucy allait être la première sur sa liste de meurtre pour ce sort stupide….. Qui n'est en fait pas si stupide que cela en conclut Damon se relevant vu que sa sorcière c'était relevé. Un petit sourire vient se former sur ses lèvres, il allait prendre l'avantage grâce à ce joli petit sort.

Bonie parlait maintenant à Stefan et Elena, quand elle s'adressait à Stefan elle fixait en fait Elena. C'était mieux ainsi, elle avait franchement honte de ce qui est arrivé. Bonnie allait répliquer mais elle sentit un tape sur son épaule, elle se retourna et prit grand soin de ne pas regarder la personne qui elle le savait était Damon.

-« Oui ? » demanda la sorcière

Damon fut déçu car la sorcière avait bien réfléchie à ce qu'elle avait fait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire car il espérait qu'en tapant sur son épaule elle se retourne et le regarde et hop qu'elle se jette sur lui. Mais non, maintenant il se trouvait là, regardant Bonnie qui elle regardait ses chaussures.

-« Damon » commença Bonnie désapprobateur savant parfaitement ce qu'il avait essayé de faire.

-« Je me demandais juste comment tu n'a pas pu annuler le sort » dit Damon vite pour cacher sa véritable intention. Le vampire pouvait voir le froncement de sourcil de Bonnie mais c'est Elena qui lui répondit.

-« Il n'y'a pas de sort pour annuler cet effet » déclara la jeune brune prenant le bras de Stefan et commençant à monter l'escalier.

-« Où tu vas ? » demanda Bonnie paniqué à l'idée d'être seule avec Damon

Elena avait un sourire manipulateur tandis que Stefan était assez inquiet de laisser son frère avec Bonnie dans le salon.

-« Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher et profiter un peu de Stefan aussi » répondit Elena. Bonnie détestait le sourire d'Elena, c'était un sourire conspirateur et Bonnie savait ce qu'Elena essayé de faire.

-« Bonne idée je vais me coucher aussi » dit Bonnie ramassant la bouteille de dissolvant et les limes à ongles.

-« Oh Bonnie tu peux éteindre la lumière de la cour et du jardin s'il te plaît » dit Elena disparaissant avec Stefan. Bonnie maudit Elena pour lui faire ce tour, Bonnie rangeait vite la sacoche de manucure et se dirigea vers la cour et le jardin. Une fois dehors elle chercha l'interrupteur mais ne le trouvait pas. Cependant la lumière s'éteignit et se ralluma pour encore s'éteindre et enfin se rallumer.

-« L'interrupteur est ici » dit une voix rauque.

Bonnie se retourna tout en restant vigilante car elle savait que Damon le faisait exprès.

-« Bien merci, maintenant que je le sais je vais y'aller je suis crevée » dit-elle vite fait tout en passant Damon en vitesse. Cependant le vampire la retint par le bras et la ramena avec force vers lui. Bonnie prit une fois de plus garde.

-« Damon lâche-moi » grogna t-elle.

Damon se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents avant de déclarer.

-« Tu sais que c'est mal poli de ne pas regarder les gens quand tu parles. Regarder les personnes quand on parle et la base de la socialisation ma petite sorcière préféré » tout en approchant Bonnie plus près de lui.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle hésitait à le brûler, à l'envoyer à l'autre bout du jardin, à lui donner un anévrysme ou encore lui planter un pieu dans le cœur.

-« Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ? » demanda la sorcière énervé.

-« Non »

-« J'ai une proposition à te faire » dit soudain Bonnie « elle t'intéresse ? »

Le vampire sourit car il savait que Bonnie savait ce qu'il voulait d'elle, et pour être tranquille elle allait certainement lui donner le baiser tant attendu.

-« Oui vas-y dit-le » dit Damon d'une voix sensuelle à l'oreille de sa sorcière

Bonnie sourit et s'approcha de Damon et leva la pointe de ses pieds et se rapprocha de »l'oreille du vampire.

-« Va te faire cuire un œuf » hurla t-elle dans son oreille hypersensible. Damon se recula de Bonnie tout en se touchant les oreilles.

-« Non mais sa va pas la tête, tu as failli me crever les tympans » hurla à son tour Damon.

-« C'était le but, espèce de gros nigaud » répondit Bonnie tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et regardant le torse de Damon.

-« Et je rajouterais aussi que tu arrêtes d'essayer de retirer un avantage du sort qu'on m'a lancé »

Damon se mit à rire et s'approcha de nouveau de Bonnie qui n'était pas tout à fait confortable.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sort pour me faire embrasser par une fille » déclara le vampire touchant les cheveux de Bonnie.

-« Alors arrête d'essayer de me faire te regarder dans les yeux » dit Bonnie se préparant à partir mais Damon se mit devant elle.

-« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte » dit-il faussement déçu. Bonnie n'avait pas eut le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit que Damon posa ses mains sur son visage l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Cependant au plus grand étonnement des deux, rien ne se produisit. Damon regardait confus Bonnie.

-« Bha alors! Tu ne te jettes pas sur moi ? Tu n'as pas une folle envie de m'embrasser ? » Demanda le vampire.

Bonnie ne comprenait pas non plus mais lorsqu'elle regardait l'horloge à l'intérieur de la cuisine, elle fit un grand sourire.

-« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda Damon en colère de ne pas avoir eut une réaction fougueuse de Bonnie.

-« Il est minuit passé, le sort ne fonctionne plus » cria Bonnie la voix rempli de joie et se séparant de Damon pour sautiller un peu autour de lui. Bonnie était heureuse sa mauvaise journée était maintenant passé. Damon, lui était déçu et trouvait cela injuste, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à cacher sa déception.

-« Ce n'est pas juste, la moitié des gars de Mystic Falls ont eut le droit à un baiser et moi j'ai rien. Je suis le gars qui mérite le plus de t'embrasser ou de te toucher et voilà le résultat » dit le vampire amer.

Bonnie s'arrêta de sautiller et regardait fixement Damon dans les yeux pour s'assurer que le sort n'était plus là « Tu n'es pas le plus méritant Damon » déclara Bonnie.

-« Bien sûr que si ! Car entre nous il y'a une certaine alchimie et puis tu m'as vu ? Je suis le gars le plus canon de cette ville » dit-il arrogant

-« Damon » dit Bonnie prévenant tout de suite le vampire de ne pas aller sur ce terrain.

-« Bonnie » répondit Damon sur le même ton.

-« Arrête »ordonna t-elle.

-« Je sais aussi que tu ressens quelque chose, ton cœur ne mens pas lui quand il me voit » accusa Damon. Bonnie sentait de nouveau son cœur battre à toute allure et quand elle vit le sourire de Damon, elle se maudit car elle venait de prouver qu'il avait raison.

-« Je vais me coucher » dit-elle tout en partant laissant seul Damon dans la cour.

-« Ouais vas-y, sauve toi » dit Damon ne voulant pas lutter contre sa sorcière, il savait qu'elle sentait quelque chose pour lui car elle l'avait avoué à Caroline et il l'avait entendu, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir écouté au porte ce jour-là. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la forcer maintenant. Il s'assit donc sur le banc donnant la vue sur le jardin du manoir et regardait la lune. Plusieurs minutes plus tard il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir car quelqu'un se jeta sur lui et l'embrassait.

Bonnie avait réfléchie à ce qu'avait dit Damon, et il avait raison. Pourquoi nier ? Pourquoi ne pas se libérer ? Bonnie redescendait les escaliers qu'elle avait grimpé et se dirigea vers la cour. Elle s'arrêta un instant et regardait Damon assit sur le banc. Il était vraiment beau, le reflet de la lune illuminait son visage. Il était tellement beau. Bonnie prit son courage à deux mains et courut vers lui. Elle se jeta sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles du vampire.

Damon savait de suite que c'était sa sorcière qui l'embrassait, il avait reconnu son parfum, son odeur et il avait senti son pouvoir. Il était heureux à cet instant, il embrassait la femme qu'il aimait depuis maintenant un certain temps, la femme qui l'avait attiré. Le baiser était passionné, Damon profita de passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Bonnie qui permit à Damon d'approfondir le baiser. Leur langue se touchait et les deux jeunes gens luttaient pour la dominance, c'est Damon qui gagna cette petite bataille mais ce n'était pas au déplaisir de Bonnie. Après un petit moment Bonnie se détacha de Damon mais elle restait près de lui, leur nez se touchait et Damon sentait sur son visage le souffle de Bonnie qui ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

-« Tu sais, le sort et terminé tu peux me regarder » plaisanta le vampire tout en caressant d'une main le visage de sa sorcière. Bonnie sourit un peu.

-« Excuse-moi de te demander ça mais qui embrasse le mieux de Mystic Falls ? » demanda Damon certain à 100% que la réponse de Bonnie serait lui.

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air mais ne répondit pas.

Damon recula de Bonnie pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur elle, il croisa les bras et arborait un sourire malicieux.

-« Bonnie tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de me dire que j'ai été le meilleur » dit-il arrogant et plein de confiance. Bonnie en avait marre de sa vantardise et du coup une idée lui vint en tête.

-« Bon d'accord, si tu insistes. Alors pour moi le meilleur baiser était celui avec Stefan ou non avec Alaric. Argh je ne sais plus les deux ont été super sensuel » dit celle-ci en souriant et en levant les yeux vers la lune.

Damon avait été cloué sur place, sa petite sorcière venait de donner un coup de poing à son égo, une seule idée était dans sa tête à cet instant. Il se dirigea vers Bonnie avec sa vitesse de vampire et la plaqua contre lui, il la regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux et lui donna un sourire avant de toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes pour un baiser explosif. Bonnie l'avait bien entendu fait exprès et la réaction de Damon était inestimable. Franchement le baiser était le plus chaud et sexy qu'elle n'avait jamais eut. On dirait même qu'il essayait de prouver quelque chose. Bonnie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre un petit gémissement et de ce fait Damon sourit contre les lèvres de la jeune sorcière.

Damon se détacha de Bonnie pour l'air et la regardait avec un sourire mesquin car il savait qu'elle avait apprécié.

-« Si tu dis que tu n'as rien ressentie ma belle c'est que tu es une grosse menteuse » dit la voix satisfaite de Damon Salvatore.

-« J'ai menti au début, ce n'était pas Alaric ou Stefan » avoua Bonnie.

-« Je sais, honnêtement personne ne fait le poids face à moi, je suis presque un Dieu » se vanta le vampire encore une fois.

-« Damon tu es un prétentieux de première » dit Bonnie le passant.

-« Oui mais que tu aimes » dit-il sérieusement.

Bonnie ne répondit rien mais fixait Damon du regard qui, lui, la regardait aussi bien.

-« Et qui lui t'aimes depuis un certain moment mais que cette fille préférait ignorer » rajouta l'homme aux yeux bleues.

Bonnie regardait toujours Damon mais se permit de faire un sourire, Damon sourit à son tour.

-« Je t'ai dit indirectement que je t'aime, donc je crois que tu dois me dire quelque chose » plaisanta le vampire pour pousser un peu Bonnie. La sorcière fit un soupir avant de dire :

-« Il se pourrait bien que j'aime un vampire arrogant et fou, en effet »

Damon leva un sourcil et fit un demi-sourire, il fit un geste de la tête à Bonnie pour que celle-ci s'approche de lui. Bonnie se dirigea donc vers Damon qui avait maintenant les bras ouvert, elle se reposa contre lui qui ferma ses bras autour de la taille de la sorcière.

Bonnie était contente, elle se sentait bien. En fait elle était plutôt contente du sort car cela lui à permit de faire avancer sa relation avec Damon à un niveau élevé. Bon c'était dégoutant pour certain gars mais tout cela à permit grâce aussi aux plaisanteries de Damon de mettre sur le tapis leurs sentiments.

Damon et Bonnie étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand soudain Damon prit la parole.

-« Rappelle-moi de donner une leçon à tout les garçons de ta classe et du lycée, puis à Stefan, Alaric, Matt. Personne n'a le droit d'embrasser la petite-amie de Damon Salvatore à part le super, sexy et incroyable Damon Salvatore » finit le vampire ce qui donna le sourire aux lèvres de Bonnie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà c'est la fin de ce one-shot, j'ai eut cette petite idée en regardant un certain dessin-animé lol. J'espère vous avoir fait passer un agréable moment à le lire. Le début il n'y'a pas trop de Bamon mais c'est pour mettre en situation. Faites-moi savoir si cette histoire était à votre goût ou pas en laissant une review. Comme ceci je verrais si j'écrirais un autre one-shot ou pas.

Bonne journée ou soirée

Bisous


End file.
